The transporting of bicycles on the rear ends or roofs of automotive vehicles has become a wide-spread practice and many forms of racks and brackets have been provided for that purpose. In many cases, the racks fail to provide for adequate support of control of the front wheel, which often results in swinging of the wheel back and forth about its steering pivot. sometimes causing damage to the transporting vehicle as well as annoying noise as the wheel bumps against the vehicle.
According to the present invention, a simple, adjustable clamp is provided as an easy, low-cost solution to the problem. It is a feature of the invention that the clamp may be simply constructed of flat stock, whether metal, plastic, etc., and comprises a pair of similar members, each of J shape arranged with the legs of the Js lying flatwise against each other and the hooks opening toward each other at the same side of the juxtaposed legs, one hook being adapted to hook over the bicycle frame and the other over the proximate portion of the front wheel rim. The two members are selectively longitudinal adjustable to accommodate varying structural relationship. It is a further feature of the invention that the members include cooperative guide means so that the members remain in parallel side-by-side relationship during adjustment.
Features and advantages other than those noted above will become apparent as a preferred embodiment of the invention is disclosed herein.